Could This Be Love?
by StruckByLovexx
Summary: Alvin&Eleanor OneShot, what would happen if Alvin began to have strange feelings for Eleanor during the school prom?


Could This Be Love?

_OneShot Eleanor&Alvin_

**Alvin's POV**

Eleanor had burst through the door, almost blowing Alvin out of his chair as the blonde chipette stood there her green elegant dress flowing down her body, and her beautiful blonde hair flowing down her shoulders with sweet curls.

He smirked, _she always did like to make a entrance_ he thought as a sly smirk formed on his furry little face.

Eleanor approached the red clad chipmunk while blushing slightly, the two knew why they were here, it had been a bet Brittany and Alvin had made.. but secretly Alvin wanted to take Eleanor to the prom.

Alvin wrapped his arms around Eleanors waist making her gasp, this mad Alvin chuckle as Eleanors childish insecurities took over.

" We are at a dance, so i really do think we should... dance. " he stated clearly while arching an eyebrow, smirking.

Eleanor embarrassed of her reaction, simply nodded and began sliding her hands securely around Alvin's neck, and to his surprise Alvin shuddered at her touch hoping she hadn't noticed he began to dance with the chipette.

They swayed as Eleanor nuzzled her face into the crook of Alvin's neck, making the red capped smile warmly, he held her close to him as the two shared there first dance together enjoying each second of it.

**Eleanor's POV.**

I never felt this way with Alvin, but oh did i feel sparks during this dance, it just felt so right. I felt Alvin nuzzle his face into my hair and i giggled.

Alvin was surprised to have heard her giggle, but chuckled to himself he too was enjoying this dance more than he ever thought he would.

I heard a chuckle escape Alvin's lips and i felt a cool breeze down my spine his breath on my skin made me shiver terribly.

I had always thought Alvin was cute, and although it was clear me and Theodore were meant to be, i always felt like me and Alvin..

Oh what are you thinking Eleanor? the chipette mentally slapped herself knowing how foolish she was being thinking her and Alvin could be.

The song had ended and surprisingly Alvin hadn't let go of Eleanor, of course she didn't object of this at all and just continued to sway to the beat of the music.

Eleanor had noticed but the beat of the song had gone up a bit and she was now grinding against Alvin.

**Alvin's POV.**

Alvin's eye's began to widen as Eleanor began to grind against the red clad chipmunk, it felt.. nice. Alvin shook off the thought and just began to grind back.

The two felt each others bodies press against one another, feeling there body's feeling as if the heat in the room had turned up.

Alvin now so badly wanted his lips to be on Eleanor's, but he knew he couldn't.. They were friends nothing more, this was a bet that was it.

Alvin couldn't help himself though, he began giving Eleanor butterfly kisses down her neck, he received a moan from her, which made him smirk wildly.

**Eleanor's POV.**

Eleanor was shocked as Alvin began to give her butterfly kisses down her neck, she bit her lip down hard, but lost control and let a moan escape her trembling lips.

Eleanor felt as if Alvin was just trying to get into her pants at first, but this time other then the other girls she had seen him with, he was being very slow with her.

She moaned one more, as Alvin's hands began to roam her body swiftly.

She needed to stop this, before it got the way she wanted it so bad to be.. It would break her heart if Alvin had just used her to be another one of his one night stands.

Eleanor's feelings for him were much more stronger than that.

**Alvin's POV.**

Alvin had become shocked as Eleanor pushed him gently off of her, _what had he done wrong? _he thought, worried.

" Ellie, I'm s-sorry... " he stated, confused at what he had done wrong in the first place.

He had thought of Eleanor as a little sister, or his best friend but after tonight all he wanted to do was smuther her with kisses and love, and just hold her till forever had ended.

But he knew this as well as Eleanor did, Alvin never had fallen in love, but things were diffrent with her, something Alvin never felt before.

For the first time in his life, Alvin Seville.. had butterflies.

**Eleanor' POV.**

Eleanor sighed, as she felt sick to her stomach of what she was about to do, but she knew it had to be done.

With a quick movement Eleanor stepped a few feet back, and let a few tears escape her eyes, she gulped.

" I-i love you, Alvin. " she managed to stammer out in a small but clear whisper.

**Alvin's POV.**

Alvin stood there shock written all over his face, _what did she say?_ he thought. It couldn't be.. How long had Eleanor felt this way, and why did she tell him.. now?

Alvin took his hand and wiped of the sweat off his forehead, he had been getting nervous now. What the hell was up with him tonight?

Had Alvin been falling for her? Is that what all of these new feelings had been trying to tell him all along, sure he thought Eleanor was cute and funny... and sweet.. and her laugh was amazing.. and those big brown puppy dog eyes... Alvin mentally slapped himself he needed to pull himself together, and face the facts.

He loved Eleanor Miller.

He took a few steps toward the blonde chipette, and held her face in his hands and looked directly into her big brown puppy dog eyes.

" I love you too, Ellie. " he said in a whisper, as he plainly kissed her passionately the whole school watching, including a shocked Brittany.

There were screams of " Aww " or " So Cute! " Alvin smirked into the kiss, as he held Eleanor in his arms, Alvin was inlove and he didnt care who knew.

-

Well there you have it! I Love how this turned out welll R&R Please!


End file.
